Le Mizu mizu no mi
by Krysalide
Summary: "Vous pensez que le fruit de l'eau détient un pouvoir imbattable, surpuissant ? Et bien détrompez-vous. Balayez toutes vos idées reçues, parce que manger ce fruit est certainement la pire malédiction qui puisse vous arriver, et j'en fais les frais... " Partez à la découverte de tous les inconvénients du célèbre mizu mizu no mi !
1. Inconvénient 1 : Rejetée tu seras

_Coucou les gens ! :) Alors comment ça va en ce début de vacances ? _

_Après avoir espionner ici pendant un certain temps relativement long, je me suis finalement lancée et je me suis inscrite hier, ça se fête non ? Les vacances qui commencent et les résultats de mon bac français qui sont tombés il y a deux jours m'ont finalement donné le temps de me remettre un peu à l'écriture plutôt qu'a passer mes journées a analyser de l'écriture (ceux qui ont passé leur bac français me comprendront). Donc me voila avec ma première fan fiction One Piece ! Je vous préviens ça fais un petit moment que je n'ai plus écrit grand chose de sérieux alors je suis peut être un peu rouillée, mais je vous laisse juger ça par vous même ! Pour les fautes, j'espère ne pas en avoir laissé trop mais je ne garantis rien, si vous en trouvez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !_

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire vous l'aurez probablement deviné au titre, je vais mettre en scène le fruit du démon le plus mary-sue jamais utilisé: le mizu mizu no mi, le fruit de l'eau. En fait, j'ai eu cette idée bizarre tout à coup hier: et si ce fruit n'était pas aussi puissant que tout le monde le pense ? et de la tout une histoire a fleuri dans ma petite tête en quelques minutes. J'ai un peu écrit ce premier chapitre sur un coup de tête et j'avoue comme même que pour la suite j'hésite entre deux directions opposés, ce qui explique que ma fiction ne soit pas encore complète dans les caractéristiques._

_Mais je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mon pavé, bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas !_

_Ah oui ! One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement mes OCs et l'histoire._

* * *

**Le Mizu mizu no mi**

**Inconvénient 1 : Rejetée des autres tu seras**

Le Soleil venait de se coucher lorsque, d'un pas lent et prudent, on put apercevoir une jeune fille marcher le long de la rive. Son visage, éclairé par les rayons lunaires arborait une expression indéchiffrable alors que son regard dirigé vers la mer scrutait le moindre mouvement des vagues dans une fascination presque effrayante.

Elle poussa un soupir las avant de finalement s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le sable. Elle était déjà fatiguée après seulement quelques minutes de marche, maudit corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Un vent, frais et humide du soir, venait soulever ses cheveux, tandis que l'air marin, gorgé d'humidité et de sel faisait gonfler ses poumons et venait s'infiltrer dans tout son être. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Une étrange envie de courir la prit soudain aux tripes. En une demi seconde elle s'était relevée et galopait en riant comme une gamine de cinq ans découvrant le mer pour la première fois. Cela dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au bout de cinq petites minutes seulement elle s'effondra sur le sable froid, épuisée, en sueur et incapable de se relever. Elle avait payé cher son coup de tête mais elle ne regrettait pas, elle s'autorisait si rarement a courir que ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle décida néanmoins qu'elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir la, et, après s'être reposée quelques minutes encore, elle se releva et quitta la plage.

**. . . **

J'étais profondément endormie lorsque je sentis les rayons du soleil éclairer mes paupières closes, me forçant a émerger du pays des rêves. Je grogne de mécontentement en réalisant que si les rayons du soleil avaient réussi à m'atteindre, c'était parce que j'avais du oublier de fermer les volets la veille au soir. Habituellement je mettais bien une heure ou deux avant de me réveiller totalement et d'enfin me décider à me lever. J'avais toujours été du genre à traîner au lit, et puisque rien ne me presse jamais, j'avoue en profiter souvent. Mais ce matin, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'ignorer, la lumière m'empêche définitivement de me rendormir. Abandonnant une partie qui semble perdue d'avance, je me décide finalement à émerger des couvertures et traîne en baillant mon pauvre corps en manque de sommeil vers l'autre bout de la pièce, ou se trouvait ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mini cuisine.

Je m'affale sur la chaise sans grand entrain et attrape un bout de pain qui traînait sur la table. Je commence à manger. Je n'aime pas manger le matin, mais la plupart du temps je me force, sachant très bien que ma pauvre carcasse ne tiendrait probablement pas le choc dans le cas contraire.

J'observe autour de moi les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne vis pas dans le luxe. Mon habitation est en réalité un cabane en bois des plus hm, comment dire... on voit qu'elle a vécu quoi. Je l'ai trouvée il y a trois ans, à un ou deux kilomètres de la plage, elle était dans un sale état et j'avais peur que le toit me tombe sur la tête, mais de toutes les manières c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, c'était ça ou dehors. J'ai choisi ça. Depuis, j'ai essayé de l'aménager un peu, mais je ne roule pas non plus sur l'or, alors elle est restée en grande partie comme je l'ai trouvée.

Après avoir terminé mon repas, enfin, si on peut appeler ça un repas, je me prépare pour sortir. Il ne me reste tellement rien à manger que bientôt je serais obligée de bouffer les rats, chose que je préfèrerais éviter pour des raisons évidentes, je décide alors d'aller me ravitailler au marché du village. Cette sortie est loin de me réjouir puisque je tente toujours de rester le plus loin possible des villageois et de limiter mes venues un maximum, certaines sont malheureusement impossible à éviter. Je retire mon pyjama, enfile une tunique beige et un short en cuire, passe mes pieds dans une paire de sandales brunes et me mets en direction du marché de mauvaise humeur.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sous le soleil, je commence déjà à ressentir les premiers signes de la fatigue et je suis obligée de ralentir considérablement. Mes jambes sont comme du coton et je transpire à grosses goutes. Je me demande comment le retour va se passer, surtout que théoriquement j'aurais mes achats à porter.

Je soupire pour la milliène fois depuis que je suis partie.

Je commence à entendre l'animation provenant du marché et je croise de plus en plus de monde autour de moi, signe que je me rapproche de la place centrale. Sur mon passage quelques gamins se retournent et me lancent des regards moqueurs tandis que les adultes me regardent tantôt avec pitié tantôt avec froideur. Bref, je sens bien que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je débouche finalement après quelques efforts supplémentaires au milieu du village ou reigne un brouhaha ambiant. En me reconnaissant, les gens autour de moi me lancent des regards de travers pour m'indiquer, au cas ou je ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Derrière moi j'entends une voix moqueuse hurler :

"Regardez tout le monde ! Hikui est la ! Hikui la faible est revenue !"

Sa réplique lance un froid et les gens autour de moi se taisent. Ceux qui jusque la ne m'avaient pas remarqué se mettent a me fixer avec insistance. Stoïque, Je me retourne lentement et vois l'homme qui vient de crier, d'environ mon âge, il me toise avec un air supérieur et fier de lui. La moutarde me monte au nez mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Pour qui se prend-t-il ce sombre crétin !? j'ai bien envie de lui balancer deux trois insultes à la figure pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Cela dit, je sais que ça ne servirait à rien et j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me défendre contre ce genre de choses, je me contente de rester impassible et de les ignorer. J'ai toujours été très douée pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments et paraître toujours imperturbable. Au fil des années j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de me protéger restait de ne pas montrer ma tristesse. Alors tant que je ne me sens pas en confiance, je suis impénétrable.

Je me détourne finalement de l'homme.

"Je ne m'appelle pas Hikui" je lache d'une voie froide.

Et c'est vrai, ce nom ridicule c'est eux qui me l'ont donné. Mon corps me rappelle tous les jours à qu'elle point je suis faible, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin d'un nom en plus pour ça*. Malheureusement, il est le seul prénom qu'on m'ait jamais attribué, personne d'autre n'a jamais trouvé l'utilité de m'en donné un. Alors, aux yeux des villageois je suis "Hikui la faible", la sans cœur, celle qui ne ressent rien... c'est tellement loin de la vérité que j'en rirais presque... presque.

Les villageois se taisent toujours. Je tente d'ignorer leurs regards posés sur mon humble personne alors qu'une double envie grandit en moi. D'abord celle de leur balancer un petit "Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?" bien senti, et ensuite celle de m'effondrer en pleurant. Alors que je m'approche pour effectuer mes achats et pouvoir décamper le plus vite possible, je sens encore le malaise grandir. Les gens chuchotent à mon passage, j'arrive à intercepter quelques:

"Dire que c'est à cause de cette faiblarde qu'on a perdu le fruit."

"Quelle fille inutile !"

ou bien encore " Il parait que même ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle, pas étonnant, quelle perte d'énergie !"

Je ne dis rien, en même temps qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire ? C'est le même cirque à chaque fois.

Je m'avance vers une vendeuse qui me fait les gros yeux et j'attrape tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour refaire mes provisions. Dans la précipitation je ne regarde même pas ce que je prends, je veux juste m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Je tends mes achats a la vielle femme qui m'adresse un sourire hypocrite.

- Ca vous fera 2 000 berrys mademoiselle

C'est à mon tour de lui faire les gros yeux.

- Excusez moi madame mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompée.

- Effectivement, pardonnez mon étourderie, ça fera 2 500 berrys.

Je la regarde impassible. Il est évident qu'elle est en train de se payer ma tête, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attarder ici à marchander avec cette peau de vache pendant que le moitié du village nous observe du coin de l'œil. Le seul petit hic, c'est que si je calcule bien, en lui donnant l'argent qu'elle demande, il me restera à peu près... rien. Finalement je lui laisse a contre cœur toutes mes maigres économies en me lamentant intérieurement. Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont je vais regagner cet argent.

La vielle vache prend bien son temps pour compter les billets et arbore un air satisfait une fois qu'elle a fini. Moi je m'empresse de quitter cet endroit qui empeste l'hostilité à mon égard, je marche à grandes enjambées, quitte à me fatiguer un peu plus. Une fois le centre du village assez éloigné à mon gout, je prends une grande inspiration, soulagée et je reprends ma route plus détendue.

Bizarrement une sensation dérangeante commence à me perturber au bout de quelques mètres. Je fronce les sourcils et continue à avancer. je dois être parano, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ici. J'entends une branche craquer. Je m'arrête net. Je sens que quelque chose cloche, je suis suivie et j'en suis sûre. Je me retourne lentement, sur mes gardes.

- Montrez vous, je sais que vous êtes la.

Mon dieu ce que cette phrase fait cliché ! Apparemment elle marche comme même puisque je vois trois hommes armés sortir de derrière la végétation. Ils doivent avoir une trentaine d'années et n'ont, vu leurs têtes, pas l'air très futés. Ils me regardent avec des yeux vides de cochons.

- Si vous en avez après mon argent, je vous le dis tout de suite vous perdez votre temps, je suis fauchée.

- Laisse moi juger ça tout seul poulette ! Me lance le plus imposant des trois.

j'hausse les sourcils

- Et sinon ?

- Sinon, tu risques de ne pas t'en sortir indemne ma mignonne. Me répond l'homme blond à ma gauche.

Ok, pas de panique, réfléchie. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me connaître, ce qui laisse plusieurs possibilités: soit ces mecs sont des brigands qui vivent éloigné du village, soit ce sont des pirates, soit ils sont juste très cons. Dans mon intérêt, j'espère que la dernière hypothèse est la bonne, malheureusement il est fort peu probable que ce soit le cas. Je pense que des pirates auraient choisi une méthode un peu plus radicale que de s'attaquer à une pauvre fille seule. Ce qui laisse la théorie des brigands. Génial, super, grandiose.

Bon, garde ton sang froid, ils ne se méfient pas du tout de moi ce qui me laisse un chance si j'agis rapidement, il ne faut pas qu'ils aient le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrive, sinon je suis cuite. Je sais que malgré mon endurance et ma force inexistantes je suis assez rapide et précise pour les battre en quelques secondes, ce qui est ma seule chance de victoire, à trois contre un en combat qui dure, mon corps pourri ne me permettrait pas de tenir plus d'une minute, il faut absolument que je les batte avant qu'il n'atteigne sa limite .

Je dirige discrètement ma main sous ma tunique ou se trouve un poignard accroché à la ceinture de mon short. je le saisis délicatement. Tout va bien, ces idiots n'ont l'air d'avoir rien remarqué, ils me croient certainement morte de trouille. Je prends une grande inspiration et sors mon poignard de sous ma tunique en un dixième de seconde, le premier n'a pas le temps de réaliser que je fonds sur lui à toute vitesse.

D'un geste sûr et précis je lui enfonce la lame au niveau de la hanche, il s'effondre sans demander son reste. je ne perds pas de temps et récupère le poignard avant de m'élancer vers le deuxième homme qui me regarde arriver les yeux écarquillés. Un reflexe lui permet de bloquer ma lame avec son sabre avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui, mais toujours stupéfait il ne peut éviter mon deuxième coup que je lui donne une demi seconde après le premier. Mon poignard couvert de sang s'enfonce au milieu de son ventre et il s'effondre à son tour. Le dernier homme qui jusque la regardait la scène trop choqué pour pouvoir intervenir, semble se réveiller. J'observe petit à petit son visage se déformer par la rage alors qu'il pousse un rugissement des plus effrayants. Ouch ! Ca sent mauvais pour moi si vous voulez mon avis, mon effet de surprise est parti en fumée.

- SALE GARCE !

Cela dit, la colère semble lui avoir retiré le peu d'intelligence stratégique qu'il devait encore posséder, puisque que je le vois charger vers moi, son épée en avant prêt à m'empaler à la manière d'un taureau enragé. C'est une chance inestimable pour moi. J'esquive son attaque facilement d'un bond sur la droite avant de me retourner à une vitesse fulgurante et de lui planter ma lame dans le dos. Il a juste le temps de se retourner pour me lancer un regard noir qu'il s'écroule au pied d'un arbre.

Je lâche ma lame ensanglantée qui chute dans l'herbe et vient la tacher de rouge. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et tente de récupérer mon souffle. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes et mes oreilles bourdonnent. La vue du sang me dégoute. Je relève difficilement la tête vers les trois corps immobiles et m'assure qu'ils respirent encore. Effectivement ils sont encore en vie, j'ai bien fait attention de viser des zones qui les blesseraient assez pour qu'ils s'évanouissent sans pour autant qu'ils en meurent. Je ne tuerais jamais sans y être obligée.

Je m'allonge précautionneusement par terre, ma tête me fait un mal de chien et ma respiration est trop irrégulière pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir franchi les limites qui m'ont été imposées par cette saleté de fruit du démon, mais je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas vraiment le choix, comme je n'avais pas d'argent ils m'auraient très surement tuée... ou pire. Je fixe le ciel bleu au dessus de moi alors que des taches sombres le recouvrent peu à peu jusqu'à le masquer totalement. Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

* "Hikui" veut dire "faible" en japonais

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaa ! c'est pas magnifique ? bon j'avoue c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre, les autres devraient être plus longs._

_Donnez moi votre avis si vous avez des trucs a dire, des suggestions, ce qui compte pour moi c'est vraiment de m'améliorer, donc j'accepte évidement tous les avis, positifs et bien sûr négatifs, tout ce que je veux c'est vraiment progresser, donc si un truc va pas ne me ménagez pas ! Vraiment, allez y franco je vous en voudrais pas !_

_je suis également face à un dilemme pour la suite de l'histoire et j'aimerais vous en faire part. A la base j'avais imaginé faire rencontrer Les Heart à Hikui, parce que ça collerait à merveille avec le scenario de l'histoire, le problème, c'est que je me connais, moi et mon esprit romantique, et je suis sûre qu'a la fin je pourrais pas m'empêcher de le finir en Law x OC (pas débordant de guimauve non plus je vous rassure) et la, j'ai peur du OCC, surtout qu'en ce moment Law est comment dire... relativement sollicité xD Donc j'aurais peur de tomber dans le cliché, mais en même temps, je sais pas, le scénario colle vraiment bien... Donc voila je serais contente si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur la question._

_Sinon je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans environ une semaine, ça dependra surtout du temps que je met pour me décider._

_Donc voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et à très bientôt !_


	2. Inconvénient 2 : T'enfuir tu devras

_Salut les gens !_

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! :) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop lente, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai du temps libre, mais un peu de flemme aussi :P Merci beaucoup à Ananimny, chiyahara, Le Visiteur, Buttercup-61 et Assassine pour leur review ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de connaître votre avis :D_

_Pour ceux qui se le demande, je me suis enfin décidée pour la suite de l'histoire. Law apparaitra bel est bien, mais plus tard dans la fic, je vais faire voyager Hikui un peu avant. Il y aura même probablement du Law X OC, mais ça restera léger. Voila j'espère que j'ai fait un bon choix et que ça vous plaira, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur la question !_

_Aussi, comme je ne peux pas répondre aux non-inscrit par message, je vais le faire ici à partir de maintenant ;)_

**_Assassine : _**_A__lors ? j'espère pas trop déçue que Law n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais il arrivera au bout d'un moment, promis juré ;) Je suis soulagée que tu ne trouves pas mon OC trop mary-sue, c'était un peu mon objectif principal en m'attaquant au mizu mizu no mi, puisqu'en plus, à la base je n'aime pas trop les fruits du démon :D __Je suis très contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur d'auteure, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaira autant ! Et pour les fautes d'orthographe ne t'en fais pas, je serais bien la dernière à te critiquer xD. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est malgré tout un chapitre très important car il marque un tournant déterminant dans l'évolution du personnage d'Hikui. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Inconvénient 2 : T'enfuir du devras**_

Tout est noir autour de moi. Ou suis-je ? Je ne sens plus rien, ai-je perdu connaissance, suis-je morte ? Je l'ignore, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je suis fatiguée, épuisée de cette vie qui ne fait que m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux plus me battre, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre cette prison qu'est devenue mon corps. J'abandonne juste, tout simplement. C'est peut être lâche... je suis peut être lâche... mais je n'en ai que faire. Je veux juste me libérer de toute cette souffrance, de cet enfer qu'est progressivement devenue mon existence. J'aimerais être comme tout le monde, courir, sauter, rire, hurler, aimer et être aimée. Mais je suis seule, désespérément seule... et je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours été.

J'aimerais rester loin de toute cette douleur pour toujours, mais je sens que mon corps me rappelle à lui, aspirant ma conscience contre ma volonté... je m'en vais.

**. . .**

Les sensations me reviennent peu à peu alors que je reprends doucement connaissance. Mon corps comme anesthésié sent difficilement un vent froid lui caresser la peau et des brins d'herbe lui chatouiller les pieds. Je tente de serrer ma main mais j'arrive seulement à bouger le bout de mes doigts. Mes paupières sont lourdes, paralysées, et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort qui me parait surhumain que j'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un ciel noir sans étoiles. Je n'est aucun souvenir expliquant la raison pour laquelle je suis allongée par terre, dehors en pleine nuit et incapable de bouger.

Je fixe la lune pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant patiemment d'être capable de me relever. Mes sens s'éveillent lentement en même temps qu'une douleur sourde qui se met à gronder dans chaques parcelles de mon être. L'ignorant, je tente de me redresser quand une douleur fulgurante traverse mon corps et me stoppe dans mon élan. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit couinement de douleur. Je n'ai vraiment pas du y aller de main morte.

Je continue de me redresser en serrant les dents. Une fois posée sur mes coudes je relève la tête dans l'intention d'observer les alentours. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Devant moi gisent trois corps inertes tandis que mon poignard taché de sang repose à mes pieds. Les souvenirs affluent et en quelques secondes je récupère ma mémoire entièrement.

Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait !?

Je me redresse vivement, passant la douleur au second plan, et m'approche à pas de loup des bandits. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas repris connaissance avant moi !

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

J'ai mis trois brigands au tapis, ils risquent de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, et j'ai plutôt intérêt de pas être dans les parages quand ça se produira. Le petit souci, auquel je n'ai pas trop pensé dans mon élan d'héroïsme, c'est qu'il y a fort à parier qu'une fois rétablis ils cherchent à se venger, si ils n'envoient pas d'autres bandits avant. Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'ils viennent me voir et me balancent un «sans rancune» accompagné d'un grand sourire.

A vrai dire... je suis plutôt dans la merde. Parce que je ne me vois pas, ni exterminer toute leur bande, ni vivre au quotidien avec des attaques de brigands, ce qui me laisse une seule solution : la fuite. Oui je suis une poltronne, non je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais songé a quitter l'île une seule fois auparavant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, le changement ne m'effraie pas, et rien de m'attache à cet endroit sinon des mauvais souvenirs. Alors Pourquoi ? La réponse vient d'elle même, la peur de l'inconnu. Pas que j'ai grand chose à perdre, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai surtout peur que l'histoire se répète. Je l'ai supportée une fois, j'en serrais incapable une deuxième.

J'abrège mes réflexions, je n'ai pas le temps de philosopher. Il faut que je me bouge de quitter l'île avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de ramener le reste de la meute. Malheureusement pour moi, mon corps ne me permet pas encore de marcher à une allure très soutenue, je me dépêche donc comme je peux en me dirigeant chez moi.

J'aperçois très vite la silhouette de ma maisonnette et presse mon allure. J'entre en claquant la porte et me dirige droit vers mon armoire. J'en sors un sac en cuir noir de taille moyenne et y fourre tous mes vêtements et toutes mes paires de chaussures, n'en possédant qu'une quantité très limitée tout rentre sans difficultés. J'ouvre ensuite un coffre et en tire plusieurs armes, une dague deux poignards et un pistolet, que je place à leur tour dans le sac. Je n'aime pas les armes, je n'aime pas me battre, je pourrais même dire que j'exècre ça au plus haut point. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à avoir recours à la violence, seulement voila, je n'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi même et il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me défendre.

Je soupire et rapproche de moi le sac de provisions que je me suis comme même donné la peine de traîner jusqu'ici. Je transferts mes achats dans mon sac noir jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne puisse plus se refermer.

Je suis dégoûtée de devoir abandonner le reste ici au vu du prix que ça m'a coûté, du coup je mange tout ce qui ne rentre pas, quitte à passer pour une morfale. Et puis je meurs de faim, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et faire des exploits ça creuse. Et oui, je suis très modeste.

Après avoir fini de faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler mes bagages, je décide de prendre comme même le temps de me laver, histoire de ne plus ressembler à un monstre couvert de sang. Je fais donc une rapide escapade à l'étang situé à deux minutes d'ici, car vous vous doutez bien que je ne possède nullement de salle de bain.

Une fois arrivée je retire mes habits qui ont d'ailleurs je remarque, étrangement échappés au carnage et ne présentent aucunes taches de sang. La fraîcheur de la nuit m'en dissuade un peu, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains, respire un grand coup et entre dans l'eau glacée du l'étang. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Malgré la beauté du cadre je ne perds pas trop de temps à me laver, juste assez pour retirer le sang séché que j'avais sur les mains et les bras. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi de rester dans l'eau trop longtemps.

Je finis par sortir de l'étang, toute dégoulinante. La brise qui parcourt ma peau mouillée me fait claquer des dents, et, à défaut d'avoir pris quelque chose pour me sécher je ne me fais pas prier pour me rhabiller immédiatement. Mon short et ma tunique me collent à la peau, je n'aime pas trop cette sensation mais c'est toujours mieux que de mourir de froid. J'attrape mes cheveux gorgés d'eau et je les essore du mieux possible, évitant ainsi qu'ils ne trempent encore plus mes habits déjà bien mouillés.

Une fois que j'estime être prête, je décide de me rendre au port. Je fais un rapide détour par la cabane pour récupérer mon sac, et m'éloigne définitivement. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière, vers ce qui fut mon chez moi pendant près de trois ans et me détourne, sans regrets.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, il à une jolie couleur orangée.

Petit à petit, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, l'aube s'est levée et a mis fin à la nuit qui devait déjà être bien avancée.

J'arrive finalement à l'entrée du port, toute essoufflée. A cette heure ci, il est encore plutôt calme, seuls quelques hommes s'agitent près de plusieurs bateaux marchands prêts à lever l'ancre. Je m'avance en slalomant entre les caisses et les tonneaux. Quelques villageois présents à cette heure matinale me lancent des regards surpris, sans doute étonnés par ma présence ici, mais la plupart sont des gens de passage, je passe donc plutôt inaperçue et me fonds dans le décors.

J'observe silencieusement les différents bateaux prêts à amarrer. Je ne sais pas du tout vers qu'elle destination chacun d'eux font route, peu m'importe, tant que c'est loin d'ici tout me va. La vraie question se pose maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour les convaincre de m'embarquer sans argent ?

Je m'approche de l'un des bateaux au hasard, un petit chalutier bleu et noir, et je me mets à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour trouver à qui je dois m'adresser. Voyant certainement mon air perdu, un jeune marin qui aidait à charger le bateau s'avance vers moi.

- Excusez moi mad'moiselle, vous cherchez que'que chose ? J'peux vous aider ? Me demande t'il le visage soucieux.

- Et bien à vrai dire... Je commence peu sûre de moi. J'aimerais monter à bord de ce navire jusqu'à la prochaine escale. je finis par lui expliquer.

- Ah ! Pour ça vous faut l'autorisation du cap'taine, en c'moment il discute avec l'navigateur. Vous l'voyez là ? il tend son bras et pointe une direction du doigts. C'est c'lui avec la casquette blanche. M'informe t'il.

Mes yeux suivent la direction que me montre son doigt tendu, et effectivement j'aperçois deux personnes parler vivement, dont un homme de dos, portant une casquette.

Je remercie rapidement le marin qui me répond d'un "de rien" et je marche vers l'homme qui, semblerait t'il, soit le décisionnaire de mon admission prochaine au bord de son bateau.

Une fois arrivée a sa hauteur, je peux enfin voir à qui j'ai à faire. Un homme d'âge mûr, la chevelure brune et mi-longue parsemée de cheveux blancs et le visage bourru, tanné par le soleil. Il est en pleine discussion avec un autre homme et ne semble pas m'apercevoir. Un peu gênée, Je tousse pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris, et fait signe à l'autre homme de s'en aller, qu'ils reperdront leur conversation plus tard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi jolie demoiselle ? Son air renfrogné s'est changé en une expression avenante.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne le montre pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce que les gens réagissent comme ça avec moi, mais étrangement ça me fait me sentir bien.

- Et bien, j'aimerais quitter cette île, mais comme je ne possède pas d'embarcation, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me laisser monter à bord jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

J'attends sa réponse avec espoir alors qu'il parait prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Bienvenue à bord ! M'annonce t'il fièrement, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je me crispe un peu en me rendant compte que je viens d'oublier un petit détail.

- Par contre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien pour vous payer... Je précise, un peu tendue par la possibilité qu'il retire son offre.

- Oh ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu m'as l'air d'être une charmante jeune fille tout à fait responsable, tant que tu ne causes pas de soucis sur le bateau et que tu donnes un ou deux coups de main durant la traversée, je suis sûr que ta présence ne dérangera personne. Sa réponse s'accompagne d'un large sourire chaleureux qui fend son visage en deux.

Au sourire qui m'est adressé, mon corps se tend. Je sens mon cœur gonfler dans ma poitrine pour une raison que je ne comprends pas immédiatement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Une émotion encore inconnue grandit en moi sans que je ne sache exactement comment la définir. Et puis je comprends, tout a coup je comprends et c'est comme si un nouveau monde s'offrait à moi.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a souri.

Cette sensation, "le bonheur", cette émotion, "la joie".

Et alors, pour la première fois également, mon masque se brise. Mes membres se mettent à trembler imperceptiblement et mes yeux se remplissent peu à peu de larmes. Je n'arrive plus à masquer mes émotions, je n'en ai plus la force, ni la volonté. Et les larmes coulent, coulent et inondent mes joues pales, brouillant ma vision mais éclairant mon âme. Des pleurs de joie, pour la première fois. Je me sens ridicule de réagir de cette façon pour un simple sourire, mais, je crois qu'il a ouvert quelque chose en moi.

J'ai perdu tant d'années, passé tant de temps à subir, alors que j'aurais tout simplement pu partir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je restée si passive ? Je me rends compte maintenant, je réalise à quelle point j'ai été stupide. J'étais comme une poupée de chiffon, ballotée à droite, trainée à gauche. J'ai laissé mon corps m'enfermer sans même essayer de m'en libérer.

Et au fur et à mesure que je pense, une ambition grandit en moi, celle de guérir ce corps. Un rêve qui nait, un espoir qui me donne la force dont il me manquait.

- Heu... tu vas bien ?

je reviens à la réalité et me concentre sur l'homme devant moi. Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Me questionne t'il préoccupé par ma réaction.

Je tente d'essuyer de mes mains les flots de larmes qui continuent de s'écouler de mes yeux, sans succès. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Alors dans une tentative un peu désespérée pour lui montrer que je vais bien, un franc sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es quelque peu étrange, jeune demoiselle. Me lance t'il à moitié convaincu, l'air toutefois amusé par la situation.

A sa réflexion, un son incontrôlable sort de ma gorge sans que je ne l'ai décidé, je ris. Un rire doux, un rire vrai. C'est bizarre d'entendre ce rire la, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'appartient pas. Je ferme les yeux savourant cette sensation. Je pleure toujours, le capitaine du chalutier doit me regarder comme si j'étais folle maintenant. Mon rire redouble à cette pensée, je ris tellement que j'en suis presque essoufflée.

Après quelques efforts mon rire s'arrête, j'ouvre les yeux.

Mon regard se pose sur l'horizon. L'aube vient de prendre fin, le soleil a maintenant complètement émergé hors de la mer. Une nouvelle journée commence.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hikui.

Oui, je suis Hikui. Une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je change de vie.

* * *

_Voili voila, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'essayerais probablement de faire encore un peu plus long la prochaine fois. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le peu d'action. J'ai un peu peur d'en avoir trop fait dans la réaction d'Hikui devant le sourire du capitaine, mais je voulais vraiment marquer la prise de conscience que ça lui a apporté._

_Toujours, si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques ou des conseils surtout n'hésitez pas :)_

_On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Bye tout le monde !_


End file.
